A Small Blueberry : Endless Mini Stories
by Varnatsu
Summary: Berisi kumpulan cerita mini A Small Blueberry (more and more and moreee mini stories). Tidak akan pernah di set 'complete' karena akan terus update chapter setiap ada ide. Worker!Hinata Shouyou and Shota!Kageyama Tobio. HinaKage and KageHina hints everywhere.
1. Hinata

**A Small Blueberry : Endless Mini Stories**

Chara : Worker!Hinata Shouyou & Shota!Kageyama Tobio

Original Story : Haikyuu! By Furudate Haruichi

.

.

.

 **Story 1 : 'Hinata'**

Tobio muntah berkali-kali. Perutnya sampai kosong dan dia tidak punya sesuatu yang harus dimuntahkan lagi. Pundaknya diguncangkan batuk yang juga tak kunjung berhenti. Air matanya mengalir perlahan dari ujung mata. Tubuhnya sudah lemas tak bertenaga. Ia melihat tangannya yang sedang menempel di dinding toilet bergetar hebat. Ia mengumpat dengan dibarengi nafas yang naik turun dengan cepat. Keringat tetap membasahi keningnya meskipun tubuhnya kedinginan.

Entah sejak kapan ia begini, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Apa penyebabnya pun ia tidak tahu. Dia tidak ingin bibi dan pamannya tahu ia sedang sakit dan memaksanya lagi untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Ia sudah muak dengan topeng manis mereka saat mereka bertemu dengan orang lain. Tobio sudah lihat mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Tobio harus berpegangan pada dinding untuk berjalan mengambil tempat duduk terdekat. Ia ingin segera membaringkan tubuh. Meskipun kerongkongannya masih bersikeras untuk memuntahkan sesuatu, ia berusaha menahannya sekuat tenaga, karena ia sudah tidak mampu bertahan di toilet lebih lama.

Lalu mendadak semua pandangannya menghitam. Ia ambruk. Rasa sakit menjalar seketika begitu seluruh tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan lantai.

Dengan tertatih, Tobio berusaha bangkit, tapi bahkan ia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya. Di antara kesadarannya yang sudah separuh hilang, mulutnya menggumam.

"Okaa...san... "

Sebuah gumaman yang sia-sia. Ia seratus persen tahu akan hal itu. Berapa kalipun ia berusaha menggumamkan hal yang sama, sang Ibu tidak akan datang. Tidak akan pernah datang. Dia sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Dadanya sesak, air matanya mengalir.

Wajah dan senyum sang Ibu menyerang benaknya. Ia merindukan masa-masa dimana sang Ibu selalu ada untuknya. Selalu tersenyum meskipun ia sedang diserang oleh masalah secara bertubi-tubi. Ia merindukan pangkuan hangatnya. Ia merindukan suara lembut sang Ibu ketika memanggilnya. Semuanya sudah menghilang. Takdir sudah berlaku kejam padanya, tanpa ampun. Kesadarannya menurun perlahan.

Dan di antara sejumput pikirannya yang masih tersisa, ia menggumamkan nama itu.

"Hi... nata.."

Dan, dia pun tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Yang pertama dirasakannya adalah badannya terangkat dan sebuah suara berteriak memanggilnya.

"Tobio?! Tobio?! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Ia kenal betul suara itu.

Lalu sebuah tangan yang hangat sekaligus sejuk menyentuh kening dan lehernya berulang kali.

"Astaga! Panas sekali!"

"Dia demam?!" ada suara lain yang dia kenal, tapi dia lupa siapa pemiliknya.

"Iya, panas sekali badannya."

"Bawa ke rumah, akan kupanggilkan dokter!"

Tobio ingin sekali melihatnya, melihat wajah pemilik suara itu. Wajah yang secara diam-diam dirindukannya. Yang pemiliknya kini sedang mendekapnya dengan erat, seperti sedang memeluk sesuatu yang begitu berharga. Ia mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya untuk membuka mata. Cahaya mulai berpendar. Sosok Hinata tertangkap oleh matanya, sedang melihat entah ke sekelilingnya dengan raut wajah yang begitu khawatir. Dia menggerakkan badannya sedikit agar pria itu menoleh. Manik mata orange melebar dengan segera.

"Tobio?" Pria itu tersenyum, telapak tanganya yang besar menempel di pipi Tobio, "Ini aku. Hinata. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sebelah. Tadi Hajime-kun sudah memanggil dokter."

Sesak dada dan ketakutannya menguap begitu saja setelah ia melihat manik mata itu. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat wajah Hinata. Setelah berusaha mencerna kalimat Hinata,Tobio kembali menutup matanya. Tenang. Dalam diam, ia mengandalkan Hinata untuk menolongnya.

Sejurus kemudian ia merasa badannya kembali terangkat. Hinata menggendongnya dengan berlari. Meskipun terselingi oleh guncangan badannya, Tobio masih merasa tangan yang mendekapnya tengah bergetar kecil. Begitupun jantung Hinata, benda itu berdetak kencang, dia bisa merasakannya dengan jelas karena pipi Tobio menempel pada dadanya. Tobio meremas kemeja Hinata, meminta perlindungan.

"Sial!" Pria itu mengumpat dengan suara yang serak, seperti ada emosi dan penyesalan di dalamnya. "Kenapa kau sampai begini sih, Tobio?!"

Di saat itu lah, dia sadar kalau Hinata memang benar-benar menyayanginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Note :  
Haloo.. ketemu lagi dengan smol Tobio :3

Kali ini bikin kumpulan penggalan cerita tentang mereka berdua (lagi).

Kayaknya chapternya bakal bener2 endless? Uhm... pokoknya tiap kepikiran penggalan cerita baru tentang mereka bakal langsung tulis dan tambahin chapternya, dan ceritanya bisa bagian dari cerita atau bisa bener2 lepas dari cerita inti.

Ya pokoknya isinya bakal pendek2.

Okeh terima kasih sudah membaca :3


	2. Ingatan

**A Small Blueberry: Endless Mini Stories**

Chara: Worker!Hinata Shouyou x Shota!Kageyama Tobio

Original Story: Haikyuu! by Furudate Haruichi

.

.

.

.

.

 **Story 2: Ingatan**

Hinata duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari kamar inap tempat neneknya dirawat. Natsu kecil berada di sampingnya sambil berdiri menghadap ke arah jendela di belakang mereka. Udara musim dingin masih terasa sedikit di bulan Maret. Hinata memasukkan jarinya ke dalam saku seragam SMPnya sambil memandang kosong ke arah lorong. Mereka sedang berada di lantai dua, dan itu membuat mereka mampu melihat keseluruhan pemandangan taman yang ada di bawah.

Sang Ibu sedang ada di ruang inap mengurusi neneknya, sedangkan Ayahnya bekerja, seperti biasa. Secara otomatis pun Hinata bertugas menjaga Natsu. Untuk sehari saja, ia harus rela untuk ijin dari latihan voli. Sayangnya mereka tidak bisa masuk ke ruangan karena Natsu yang tidak bisa diam. Hinata terpaksa mengungsikan adik 7 tahunnya itu untuk keluar bersama. Dan sebuah kursi panjang di sana menjadi pilihan Hinata untuk berdiam.

"Kakak, ayo turun. Aku ingin main." Ajak Natsu. Dia sudah bosan tampaknya berdiam di tempat itu terus.

"Di sini saja, kakak masih lelah."

Natsu memanyunkan kedua bibirnya hingga tampak lucu. Ia turun dari kursi itu lalu menarik lengan kakaknya paksa.

"Ayo Kak, aku bosaaan."

"Aku masih lelah, Natsu." Hinata mendapati dirinya tidak kalah keras kepala.

"Bohong, Kakak biasanya selepas pulang sekolah langsung main voli'kan? Kenapa tidak lelah?"

"Uh.. itu.. " Hinata tampak bingung menjawab, tapi di saat yang sama Natsu melihat ada keengganan di wajah sang Kakak.

Ia paham sebenarnya kalau kakaknya tidak lelah, dia hanya malas.

"Ah iya, Kakak bawa bola voli 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita main voli di taman di bawah itu?"

Hinata mengkerutkan kening dengan sedikit menahan senyum, sadar sang adik sedang berjuang merayunya. "Di rumah sakit tidak boleh main voli, Natsu."

Merasa gagal, Natsu merengek kesal,"Ayoooo laahh, Kakaaaaak"

"Kan sudah kubilang, Kakak lelah."

"Ayooo!"

"Nanti saja."

"Aku bosan di sini!"

"Nanti."

"Sebentar sa-.."

Natsu berhenti, begitu pun pergerakannya. Genggaman tangannya mengendur perlahan. Hinata membuat beberapa kerutan di kening.

"Ada apa Natsu?"

"Sssstt!"

Natsu menempelkan jarinya ke bibir mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Hinata berkedip heran, tapi tetap menurut. Ia hanya menatap adiknya selama beberapa saat setelah sebuah suara samar ditangkap oleh indra pendengarannya.

Suara tangisan seorang bayi.

Kedua kakak beradik itu tak perlu repot-repot menajamkan pendengaran mereka karena suara tangisan itu semakin lama semakin keras. Di sela-selanya juga terdengar suara seorang wanita yang sepertinya sedang kerepotan menimang-nimang anaknya.

"Ada adik bayi menangis!" Natsu segera kembali berteriak dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya berbinar-binar senang "Ada adik bayi, Kak! Ada adik bayi!"

"Mungkin dari lantai atas. Lantai atas itu lantai buat Ibu dan bayi." Hinata menoleh ke arah tangga yang ada di dekatnya. Memang, suara itu terdengar lebih jelas dari sana.

Secepat kilat Natsu berlari ke arah tangga itu. "Ayo lihat Kak! Aku ingin lihat adik bayi!"

"Ah, hei! Natsu!"

Hinata mau tidak mau harus bangkit dari duduknya dan mengejar Natsu yang sudah naik ke tangga dengan semangat. Untung saja pijakkan tangga di sana lumayan tinggi sehingga adik kecilnya menapak dengan lambat. Hinata berhasil menyusul dan menggandeng tangan Natsu.

 _Padahal kalau tadi dia langsung berlari begini sewaktu mengajakku main, mau tidak mau aku juga harus mengejarnya,_ batinnya.

.

.

.

Kedatangan mereka disambut oleh sebuah lantai yang mempunyai tembok yang berwarna-warni dan terlihat lebih segar ketimbang lantai bawahnya. Keduanya terpukau sesaat, sebelum akhirnya keduanya kembali menoleh ke sumber suara yang membuat mereka terpikat.

Di ujung lorong, mereka melihat seorang wanita yang sedang berusaha keras menenangkan anaknya. Bayi yang sedang ada di gendongannya itu bergerak-gerak tidak tenang. Alat infus berdiri tegak di samping mereka.

"Itu Kak!" Natsu kembali berlari.

"Ah, Natsu! Tunggu!"

"Adik bayiiii!" Teriak Natsu sambil berlari.

Wanita berambut panjang lurus itu menoleh. Dia tampak terkejut melihat seorang anak perempuan berlari ke arahnya. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah Hinata yang menyusul di belakangnya. Hinata yang sudah dekat dengan wanita itu mulai sadar kalau infus itu menempel ke tangan sang bayi.

"Kenapa dia menangis?" Natsu bertanya penasaran.

"Eh?" Wanita itu terkejut.

"Ah! Maaf!" Hinata menyela dengan segera, "Adik saya mendadak berlari ke sini, padahal saya sudah memanggilnya."

"Ah? Oh... apa tangisan anak saya membuat ribut? Maaf kalau begitu."

"Ah-Tidak kok!" Hinata merespon cepat-cepat. "Sebenarnya dari bawah tidak terlalu terdengar, hanya saja adik saya yang ingin ke sini melihatnya."

"Oh... "

Hinata melihat bayi kecil itu terus menangis. Sang Ibu terlihat benar-benar kesulitan menenangkannya. Beberapa orang di sana melihat ke arah mereka dengan pandangan terganggu. Tentu saja. Hinata jadi merasa iba dengan wanita di hadapannya.

"Kenapa dia menangis?" Natsu kembali bertanya.

"Tidak tahu, dia sudah menangis dari tadi."

Tangisannya mendadak mengencang. Ketiganya kaget. Sang Ibu langsung menggerak-gerakkan lagi gendongannya.

"Kenapa sayang? Ada apa?" Wanita itu terlihat kebingungan. Dia mengusap-usap kepala sang anak.

"Sudah coba diberi asi?" Hinata bertanya.

"Sudah berkali-kali, dia tidak mau. Saya tidak tahu kenapa. "

Natsu menarik-narik celana kakaknya. "Kakak, gendong, aku mau lihat adik bayi."

"Eh?"

"Gendoonnggg" Rengeknya.

Hinata menghela nafas dan jongkok. Natsu langsung menclok di lengan sang Kakak saat dia menunduk. Begitu Hinata berdiri, Natsu memajukan badannya. "Deketan, Kak."

"Dia sedang menangis Natsu, kau dengar sendiri dari tadi dia tidak bisa tenang."

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa kalau mau lihat." Wanita itu tertawa manis.

Natsu terlihat senang, mereka pun mendekat satu sama lain. Dan Hinata pun bisa melihat bayi kecil itu dengan jelas. Manik coklat karamelnya melebar.

Mungkin bagi Hinata, dia bayi termanis yang pernah dia lihat. Dia begitu mungil. Lebih mungil ketimbang Natsu di umur yang sama. Rambutnya hitam lurus persis dengan wanita yang menggendongnya. Kulitnya begitu putih dengan pipi yang memerah karena tangisannya. Air matanya menderai kemana-mana. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak-gerak menggeliat. Mata dan keningnya mengkerut dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Suara tangisan yang kencang keluar dari sana.

"Adik bayi, jangan menangis." Natsu terlihat sedih. Dia berusaha memegang tangan bayi itu. "Hei, jangan menangis."

"Dia sakit apa?" Hinata bertanya.

"Demam berdarah." Wanita itu menjawab dengan muka pahit. "Saya teledor sekali merawat rumah. Padahal umurnya masih 4 bulan, tapi sudah harus masuk rumah sakit begini."

Hinata menggumam. Natsu berusaha berbicara pada bayi itu tapi tentu saja tidak berefek apa-apa. Kini justru malah Natsu yang ikut merengek sedih.

"Jangan menangis,..." Bocah berkuncir dua itu mulai sesegukkan.

"Ah, hei, kau jangan ikut menangis, Natsu!" Hinata menarik tangan Natsu dari bayi itu. Ia mendekapnya.

Natsu merangkul leher kakaknya, "Habisnya, dia tidak mau tenang, Kak."

"Aduh, maaf...maaf. " Wanita itu terlihat bersalah.

"Eh. Tidak! Tidak apa-apa kok." Hinata mengusap-usap kepala adiknya. "Lihat, kau membuat Tante jadi tambah sedih tuh, jangan menangis juga."

Natsu mengangguk-angguk meski mukanya masih mengkerut. Ia mengusap matanya yang basah dengan lengan."Aku tidak menangis kok."

"Dasar."

Bayi itu terus menangis, menangis dan menangis. Sang Ibu juga sudah terlihat begitu letih. Hinata mulai tidak tahan melihatnya. Pandangan Hinata berpindah pada telapak mungil yang sedari tadi membuka dan menutup, seolah-olah ingin menggenggam sesuatu.

Antara sadar dan tidak, Hinata mulai menggerakkan tangannya. Ia menyentuh telapak tangan itu dengan jarinya. Telapak tangan itu langsung merespon dan menggenggam.

Tangisan itu mereda.

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut, begitu pula sang Ibu.

"Dia berhenti menangis!" Natsu langsung melebarkan mata gembira.

"Eh? Kok-.. loh? " Sang Ibu terlihat kebingungan sambil memandang Hinata dan bayinya bergantian.

Sesegukkan mungilnya mereda. Nafasnya masih naik turun tapi pergerakkan badannya sudah jelas berkurang. Mata bayi itu membuka pelan. Sepasang manik mata berwarna biru tua terlihat mengintip manis dari kelopak matanya.

Dia tidak menoleh ke arah Hinata sama sekali. Dia memandang Ibunya. Tangannya yang lain bergerak ke arah wajah sang Ibu.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Tanyanya.

Jari Hinata ditarik pelan dan dimasukkan ke mulutnya. Hinata ingin mencegahnya, tapi terlalu takut bayi itu akan menangis lagi. Perasaan aneh bercampur geli menyerang saat barisan gusi yang basah sekaligus hangat menyambut kulitnya. Hinata sempat bersyukur dalam hati karena ia baru saja memotong kukunya kemarin.

"Dia makan jari Kakak!" Natsu berteriak.

Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat bibir pink tua itu mulai menghisap jarinya. Melihat raut muka Hinata yang memerah geli, Sang Ibu langsung menarik jari Hinata perlahan.

"Sayang, jangan."

Jari itu lolos dari mulut, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dia berniat melepas Hinata.

"Mu-mungkin coba diberi asi lagi?" Hinata menawari.

"Ah, Iya."

Hinata melepas paksa jarinya dan sang Wanita langsung duduk di kursi dekat mereka. Dia duduk membelakangi keduanya agar tidak terlihat oleh Hinata. Hinata sadar itu dan membuang muka malu. Natsu turun dari gendongan dan mendekati wanita itu lagi.

"Waah.. dia minum! Kakak, dia minum!"

Hinata menghela nafas lega. Dari belakang Hinata bisa melihat wanita itu mengelus-elus kepala anaknya dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Dia pasti lapar." Natsu menerka.

"Natsu sini, jangan diganggu. Biar dia bisa tidur."

"Heee..." raut wajah Natsu berubah tidak suka.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tuh'kan tidak apa-apa." Natsu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Itu karena kau memasang muram begitu. Bisa repot kalau kau menangis juga."

"Ihh.. kakak menyebalkan!"

Sang Wanita tertawa tertahan melihat tingkah laku adik kakak di hadapannya. Dia mengelus-elus rambut Natsu.

"Namamu Natsu ya?"

"Iya!"

"Umurmu berapa?"

" Tujuh tahun."

"Pita bunga matahari itu cocok sekali denganmu. Kau jadi terlihat sangat cantik."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya" Wanita itu mengangguk meyakinkan, "Siapa yang membelikannya?"

"Kakak Shouyou!"

Hinata kaget saat Natsu menunjuknya secara langsung. Wanita itu menoleh lalu tersenyum. Hinata membalasnya malu-malu.

"Kau punya kakak yang baik, ya?"

Natsu menjawabnya dengan mengangguk semangat. Lalu dia melihat ke bayi itu lagi.

"Adik kecilnya sudah mau tidur ya?"

"Dia lelah menangis terus."

"Namanya siapa?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Tobio."

Kepala Hinata berputar otomatis ke arah keduanya. Ia terkejut. Dari tadi dia mengira bayi itu perempuan.

"Dia manis sekali." Natsu berkomentar.

Mereka berdiam agak lama setelahnya. Hinata ingin mengajak Natsu kembali tapi pasti bocah itu merengek. Hingga akhirnya, Hinata yang dari tadi menghadap ke arah tangga melihat sosok Ibunya muncul dari bawah. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan muka khawatir.

"Ah, Oka-san."

"Shouyou!"

Natsu dan wanita itu menoleh bersamaan. Natsu yang melihat ibunya langsung berlari mendekat.

"Okaa-saan!" Dia melompat ke gendongan Ibunya.

"Kalian kucari kemana-mana, ternyata di sini."

"Tadi ada adik bayi menangis!" Natsu menunjuk ke arah Tobio kecil.

"Oh.."

Ibunya dan si Wanita berpandangan lalu membungkuk bersamaan.

"Tadi dia menangis terus. Aku dan Kakak ke sini melihatnya. "

"Sekarang dia sudah tenang?"

"Sudah, dia sudah mau tidur."

Ibunya tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, sekarang kita pulang ya? Sudah sore. Paman sudah datang. Biar dia yang bergantian menjaga Nenek."

"Heee .. pulang?"

"Iya, kita harus masak untuk Ayah. Kau pasti juga lapar 'kan?"

"Tapi..."

"Besok kau boleh ke sini lagi kok."

Natsu terlihat tidak rela. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mau pamit sama adik bayi dulu."

"Boleh." Ibunya menurunkan Natsu dari gendongannya.

Natsu langsung berlari dan wanita itu mempersilahkan Natsu mengecup kening anaknya.

"Dadah Tobio."

Wanita itu tersenyum dan melambai ke arah Natsu. Natsu dan Ibunya meninggalkan mereka. Hinata menunduk pelan dan menyusul keduanya.

"Anoo... Shouyou-kun?.." Wanita itu memanggilnya. Hinata menoleh.

"Eh.. ? Iya?"

Sebuah senyuman yang indah mengembang di wajah wanita itu, "Terima kasih.."

Muka Hinata memerah meledak dengan segera. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ah.. uh.. Ehm.. iya, sama-sama."

Hinata segera kembali menunduk berpamitan dan berlari ke arah Ibu dan adiknya. Hinata memandang jarinya yang tadi di genggam oleh Tobio. Dia mengelusnya pelan. Hatinya bahagia tanpa sebab.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap dalam-dalam Tobio yang sedang ada di sampingnya. Bocah itu sedang asyik menonton tv dengan susu kotak yang sudah kosong tergantung di mulutnya.

Hinata baru saja ingat kejadian itu. Kejadian sewaktu dia berumur 14 tahun, tepat sepuluh tahun lalu. Hinata masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kejadian itu. Tapi dia sudah benar-benar lupa wajah wanita itu. Dia juga lupa apa dia adalah wanita yang sama dengan Ibu Tobio atau bukan. Dan dia tidak yakin apa Tobio kecil yang dulu menghisap jarinya apakah adalah bocah yang sama dengan yang kini ada disampingnya.

 _Tobio... Apa dia Tobio yang dulu ya?_

 _Tapi tidak mungkin, terlalu kebetulan._ Hinata menggeleng-geleng cepat.

 _Tapi ..._

 _Bayi mungil itu juga berambut hitam dan bermata biru sama dengan Tobio..._

Hinata memandang Tobio berkali-kali. Berpikir berkali-kali. Ia berusaha mengingat wajah wanita yang ia temui di masa lalu itu, tapi tetap saja masih samar. Hinata menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Hinata kaget. Saat dia menoleh Tobio sudah memandangnya heran.

"Ah.. uh. Tidak.."

"Dari tadi tingkahmu aneh."

"Ah, ahahaha. Hanya ada yang kupikirkan sedikit. Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Ahahaha." Hinata menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Tobio terdiam sesaat, lalu menoleh ketus ke arah tv. "Ya sudah."

Hinata kembali memandang Tobio.

Tidak, dia sudah tidak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Aku... aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Hinata mendekatkan kepalanya.

Tobio kembali menoleh, dia tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi ia memperhatikan Hinata dengan jelas, seolah memberi ijin.

"Apa.. Yukari-san pernah bercerita sesuatu tentang kau waktu kecil?"

Tobio mengkerutkan kening mendengar nama Ibunya mendadak disebut,"Sering. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa..." pertanyaan Hinata tersendat sesaat, "Dia juga pernah cerita soal kau pernah masuk rumah sakit sewaktu masih bayi?"

Tobio tampak berpikir sesaat, "Pernah... Katanya aku kena demam berdarah waktu itu."

 _Voila._

Hinata menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. "Lalu...?"

"Katanya aku sempat tidak mau berhenti menangis, lalu aku baru diam setelah ada dua anak datang melihat."

Pundak Hinata merosot lemas. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Sekarang ia mulai merasa bersalah karena ia tidak sadar siapa wanita yang mendadak menemuinya sewaktu di pemakaman saat itu. Pantas saja wanita itu begitu terbuka padanya walaupun mereka baru bertemu.

"A.. apa.. dua orang itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki dan adik perempuannya?"

Tobio mengkerutkan kening, "Kau tahu dari mana?"

Tobio langsung sadar atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia melihat Hinata tengah memandangnya dengan muka yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Pria di hadapannya mengenggam erat kain celana di lututnya.

 _Kau menarik jarinya, lalu kau memasukkannya ke mulutmu dan menghisapnya, Tobio. Haha, kakak laki-laki itu mukanya langsung merah loh!_

Dia mengingat apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Mata Tobio melebar dengan cepat. Muka Tobio langsung memerah dan dia cepat-cepat menunduk. Dia berdiri dengan segera.

"Aku mau ke kamar!"

"Ah, hei Tobio!"

Hinata sama sekali tidak sempat mencegahnya saat Tobio berlari ke kamar dan membanting pintu nya dengan kencang. Hinata menyusul dan mengetuk pintunya pelan.

"Tobio..?"

"Pergi sana!" Tobio membentak dari dalam. Suaranya serak.

"Kenapa?"

"Pergi!"

"Aku masih ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Kalau kubilang pergi ya pergi!"

Hinata terdiam. Dari bayangan di bawah pintu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Tobio sedang duduk bersandar pada pintu tersebut. Senyumnya mengembang tipis. Ia mengikuti apa yang dilakukan si bocah.

"Kau sudah besar, ya?"

"Berisik!"

"Yukari-san orang yang hebat."

Tobio tidak merespon. Hinata juga tidak mendengar suara gerakan apapun. Tampaknya bocah itu mendengarkannya. Hinata menekuk kedua lutut dan menggantungkan lengan di atasnya. Kalimatnya berlanjut.

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah melupakannya, padahal bisa mengingatku dengan jelas."

"Kau memang bodoh."

"Begitu lah, hahahaha." Gelak tawa mewarnai kalimat Hinata sejenak," Ngomong-ngomong, dulu, Yukari-san terlihat benar-benar menyesal sudah sembrono merawatmu sampai kau harus masuk rumah sakit. Yaa.. mungkin karena kau anak pertamanya, jadi dia belum begitu tahu. Tapi, apa setelah itu kau pernah sakit lagi?"

"Hanya pilek.." Tobio merespon lirih.

Hinata tersenyum senang, "Dia sudah merawatmu dengan baik."

"...Hinata..."

"Ya?"

"...Terima kasih..."

"Eh? Soal apa?"

"Semuanya..."

"Kau membuatku ingin memelukmu." Si surai orange terkekeh.

"Silahkan."

"Eh?"

"Pintunya tidak ku kunci dari tadi, boge."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Fin._

Note: Akhirnya bisa rehat sebentar dari skripsi, Ya Lord. Makasih udah baca! RnR ya xD


	3. Ketika Kalah

Hinata baru saja turun dari kereta saat ponsel di jaketnya berdering. Begitu ia memeriksa, ada tulisan kanji dan hiragana berbunyi 'Sugawara-san' di layar ponselnya.

"Halo, ada apa Sugawara-san?"

"Halo Hinata, ada yang ingin pesankan padamu."

"Ya? Apa itu?"

"Nanti, ajaklah Tobio jalan-jalan."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hasil pertandingan hari ini..." perkataan Sugawara mengambang di udara. Di sengaja.

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat, lalu menerka, "Kalah?"

Gumaman dari Sugawara memperjelas perkiraan Hinata, "Dia terlihat begitu lesu tadi saat pulang. Aku menyapanya, tapi dia bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Saat kucoba telpon Ennoshita, dia bilang tim mereka kalah."

"Lalu?"

"Ennoshita sudah mengajak mereka makan, tapi tidak ada yang mau. Dia tidak bisa membujuk mereka. Bahkan Tobio sekalipun."

"Oh..." Nafas si surai orange terhembus pendek, memahami. "Baik, terima kasih Sugawara-san."

 **A Small Blueberry : Endless mini stories**

Charas : - Worker!Hinata Shouyou x Shota!Kageyama Tobio

Original Story : Haikyuu! By Furudate Haruichi

Beranda depan yang gelap gulita menyambut Hinata begitu ia membuka pintu. Tapi lampu tengah sudah menyala, membuktikan kalau Tobio sudah pulang. Hinata segera melepas sepatu dan masuk. Di dalam, memang hanya kamar tengah saja yang menyala, selebihnya gelap. Ah, dan kamar Tobio, dengan pintu tertutup.

Setelah melepas atribut kerjanya – jaket dan dasi – Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

"Tobio? Kau di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Dia mengetuk lagi.

"Aku boleh masuk?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Hinata mencoba untuk membuka gagang pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Ternyata tidak terkunci.

"Aku masuk ya."

Tobio sedang berbaring menghadap tembok saat si pria jeruk membuka daun pintu. Dia masih memakai jerseynya dan kaos kaki juga masih terpasang di kedua kaki. Sesaat tangannya terlihat bergerak mengelap mata diam-diam sebelum akhirnya dia melirik sedikit. Hinata menciptakan lekukan senyum di wajah.

"Aku pulang."

Tak ada balasan. Hinata memang tidak berharap banyak akan adanya balasan dari blueberry kecilnya itu. Ia hanya menggerakkan badannya sedikit, membetulkan posisi tidurnya yang terasa tidak nyaman.

Hinata duduk di tempat tidur Tobio. Tangannya bergerak pelan menyentuh rambut raven di sana dan dielusnya perlahan. Si bocah tidak bereaksi, juga tidak terlihat ingin bereaksi. Entah sengaja membiarkan Hinata menyentuhnya atau memang sedang malas membentak seperti biasa.

"Kau belum makan?"

Kepala hitam pekat menggeleng sangat pelan, hampir tidak kentara.

"Ayo kita cari makan di luar." Ajak Hinata

"Tidak lapar."

"Akan kubelikan makanan yang enak."

"Tidak selera."

"Nanti kau sakit. Kau belum makan sejak pulang dari pertandingan tadi, bukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tobio sudah enggan menyahut lagi. Hinata memaklumi hal itu. Selanjutnya Hinata membetulkan bantal Tobio yang ada di depannya, dan dia berbaring menghadap langit-langit kamar. Tangan dan kaki yang kaku merenggang sebentar, sedikit melepas lelah. Ia mengeluarkan semua kejenuhannya di kantor dalam satu hembusan lepas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sugawara-san sudah memberitahuku soal hasil pertandinganmu hari ini."

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Tobio. Tengkuk Tobio yang mulai terlihat jenjang itu tersaji di depan matanya. Tapi si bocah masih tetap saja tak tertarik untuk memberi respon.

"Dulu, aku selalu menangis saat tim ku kalah. Apa kau juga sedih?"

"Tentu saja bodoh!" Tobio membentak, walau tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Hinata sedikit berjengit kaget. Tapi kemudian dia kembali berbicara.

"Dulu, aku selalu saja merasa terpuruk saat mengalami kekalahan. Aku berdiam di kamar, menyesali payahnya kemampuanku dan betapa banyaknya kesalahan yang kulakukan selama pertadingan.

Lalu, di sana aku mulai bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Apa aku akan begini terus? Apa aku akan tetap sampai di sini saja?" Bibir Hinata kembali bergerak membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut, mengingat masa SMAnya."Ah tidak, tidak boleh. Aku harus maju, aku harus jadi kuat, lebih dari ini.

Tobio terlihat melirik sedikit, ia nampak mulai tertarik.

"Jika mereka menang, itu artinya mereka lebih kuat dari pada aku. Dan sebaliknya, untuk bisa menang dari mereka, maka aku harus lebih kuat daripada mereka. Aku harus berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berdiam diri. Jam dinding tidak akan mau berhenti hanya untuk menungguku yang sedang terpuruk menyesali aku akan membuang waktuku percuma jika aku terus begini."

Kepala bulat akhirnya memutar melihat Hinata. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mata warna karamel dan blueberry bertemu pandang.

"Dan untuk bisa berlatih dengan maksimal. Kau butuh makanan yang cukup dan nutrisi yang memadai, bukan?"

Tobio mengerjap beberapa kali. Ada kalimat 'kau benar' dari pandangan matanya. Seolah sudah punya tenaga penuh kembali, dia duduk dengan cepat, lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata lagi. Hinata ikut bangun, tahu maksud dari bocah kesayangannya itu.

"Kita mandi dulu, akan kusiapkan air hangat. Taruh jerseymu di keranjang cucian."

"Kita akan makan di mana?" Tanya Tobio dengan mata polos yang antusias.

"Ada kedai yang bagus di jalan dekat SMA Karasuno. Aku suka tempat itu dan ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Ada banyak masakkan yang bernutrisi di sana. Kau boleh makan sepuasmu, mumpung belum terlalu malam."

Tobio mengangguk semangat, "Cepatlah, aku sudah lapar."

"Ahaha, iya iya." Hinata terkekeh dan langsung menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan air mandi mereka.

(Untuk menghemat waktu, mereka mandi bersama)


End file.
